


Immortal Generations

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Poltergeist: The Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-15
Updated: 2001-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Immortal Generations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

0

Immortal Generations by KarenK

_Immortal Generations_

By KarenK 

A _Highlander/Poltergeist The Legacy_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

The four boys huddled around the computer in the dark as if they didn't want to be caught by their parents. In their case though, parents had a whole other meaning for these four particular boys. "You mean we're lab rats!" one of the boys squeaked and the other three hurriedly shushed him. 

"Joe, why don't you see if you can break into our files," a tall lanky fifteen-year-old told the fourteen-year-old blond seated at the keyboard. A sixteen-year-old slid up closer so he could have a better look and the thirteen-year-old nudged him over. On the screen appeared a file, and the fifteen-year-old read out loud. 

"Jesse Edward Pierson, age fifteen. Mother: Karen Roarke; father: Adam Pierson, also known as Methos." He patted the boy at the keyboard who copied it to a disk and printed it out at the same time. 

"The next one." Jesse ordered Joe to call up the next file. 

"David Christopher MacLeod, age thirteen. Mother: Karen Roarke; father: Duncan MacLeod." Again the file was printed and saved to disk. "Joseph James Roarke, age twelve. Mother: Karen Roarke; father: Darius." This file was also printed and saved before he brought up another file. 

"Jacob Connor MacLeod, age sixteen. Mother: Karen Roarke; father: Connor MacLeod." Joe saved the file to disk and then set about planting a virus in the computer. "I'll copy the main files onto the disk and then release the virus. Then we'll have the only copy of the process," said Joe. 

Jesse nodded and motioned for David to join him. They started pulling out files from the drawers and piling them up in the middle of the room. There were a couple of files though that David rescued from the pile and earned him a puzzled look from Jesse. 

"These files are ours and our parents', and we need the photos if we're to recognize them." David replied. 

Joe gave the all clear as he hit the enter button releasing the virus into the program and pocketed the disk. Jake collected the printed material that Joe stuffed in his shirt. Jesse lit a match and dumped it on the top of the files and watched as it began to burn. After a few minutes he joined the other boys and shouldered his bag. 

"What if our parents don't want us?" asked Joe. 

"Hey, kid, how could anyone not want something as cute as you?" said Jesse and ruffled the boy's hair, which earned him a cross look. They headed out of the building and slipped through the hole they had made earlier in the fence. They began to run in earnest when they heard a guard yell, but even though they realized that the guard was just warning the others of the fire in the lab, they didn't slow down. 

* * *

The boys looked around the dojo as they entered and saw a young strawberry blond come out of the office. "Hey, are you guys ever early for the junior class," said Richie Ryan. 

"We're here to see Mr. MacLeod," said Jake as he stepped forward, placing the other boys behind him for safety out of habit. 

"Well, Mac isn't here right now, so can I help you?" Richie asked. 

"Naw, it's got to be MacLeod," said David. 

"You guys can have a seat and wait for him, but I don't know when he'll be back," replied Richie. Just as he said it Duncan MacLeod strode into the dojo laughing and joking with Joe Dawson. Jake watched as MacLeod, a well-muscled man with dark haired pulled back in a ponytail, joked easily with Dawson, an older man who walked with the grace of a natural athlete that was only marred by the cane needed to walk. 

"Hey, Mac, you've got visitors," Richie called over to MacLeod and pointed out the boys. MacLeod stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of David and suddenly found himself having difficulty breathing. 

Joe, hearing the gasp from his friend, moved in protectively. "Mac, you okay?" he asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, Joe, I'm just....never mind." Duncan shrugged off the feeling of dread that slithered along his spine. He strode over to the four boys. "Can I help you gentlemen?" 

"Can we speak privately?" asked the oldest boy and MacLeod nodded, motioning the way to his office. "Rich I...." 

"If anyone asks, you're in an important meeting." 

"What's going on?" asked Joe, and Richie told him what had happened. Joe filled Richie and Methos, who had just arrived, in on MacLeod's reaction to the boys and they watched from the dojo at what was going on in the office. 

  
Jake explained everything to MacLeod and then handed him the files for himself and David. MacLeod paced as he read through the files on how he'd been the subject of an experiment he'd never even known about. If these boys and files were to be believed, then David was his biological son, but immortals such as he weren't supposed to be able to have children. 

Every time MacLeod looked at David though, he saw the face of a thirteen-year-old Duncan MacLeod staring back at him. 

Joe felt his heart drop when he saw Mac slump down into his chair. Richie was already headed towards the office with Methos close behind him. Joe tried to get to the office as fast as he could and cursed his legs for not being faster. When he reached the office, Richie stood next to MacLeod with a hand resting reassuringly on MacLeod's shoulder. 

Methos was reading the files that MacLeod had dropped on the desk. "This is impossible!" Methos whispered in a stunned voice. 

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" demanded Joe. 

"Well, Joe, it seems MacLeod and I just became fathers," answered Methos. 

"How?!" A stunned look crossed Joe's face as he fumbled for a chair. Methos glanced over at Jesse, who was sprawled in a chair, but at the same time keeping a wary eye on the men at the same time. 

"As far as I can tell, that one belongs to me," Methos pointed to Jesse. 

"Oh, gee, ya think?" said Richie sarcastically. 

"Well, at least he's got the sprawl down pat." Joe laughed humorlessly. Methos gave Richie and Joe a long-suffering glance before continuing. 

"Someone decided to mix cloning with infertility treatments. They were able to combine these treatments to create these boys." 

"This experiment," Methos sounded as if he'd just tasted something disgusting, "was started by an old friend," he said as he handed Joe the files. Joe's eyes widened as he noticed the signature, _James Horton._

Horton was Dawson's late brother-in-law, he had been a renegade Watcher, otherwise known as a Hunter. The Watchers had been set up to watch and record immortals lives. The Hunters were Watchers who'd gone bad and set about murdering immortals. 

"But why?" asked Joe. 

"Imagine it, Joe, what would be the worst thing that could happen to a person? To be killed by a loved one," said Methos. 

"You're saying that James made these children so that they could murder their fathers?!" asked Joe in a stunned whisper. 

"They used the same mother for all four boys, but they used 'donations' from four separate fathers. Two of them are right here in this room, MacLeod and me." 

"Who are the other two?" asked MacLeod, the strain evident in his voice. 

"Connor MacLeod, and....Darius," said Methos quietly. "And the boys have the same mother....Karen Roarke." 

MacLeod looked as if he were going to be ill. "Can we....should we believe these files?" his voice cracked. 

"It is possible to take a sample of skin from us. That's all someone would need, and used with the infertility treatments, cloning could create life," replied Methos. 

"Richie, could you....?" Joe started. 

"Sure, so who's hungry? Follow me guys," said Richie. Jake, Joe and David started to follow Richie but Jesse remained where he was. 

"Jesse...." began Jake. 

"Hey, they're deciding the future of my brothers and me. I think I should stick around to hear what happens," Jesse answered. 

"Beat it, kid!" commanded Methos. Jesse glared at him and refused to budge. 

"Oh, he's definitely Methos'." Joe shook his head. "Why don't you go with your brothers for some food and rest? We'll fill you on any course of action we come up with." 

Jesse nodded his agreement but gave a swift kick to Methos leg before he raced out of the room. "Why I ought to...." Methos started after him. 

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Joe, hoping to distract Methos. 

"I don't know about you, MacLeod, but I'm definitely not the fatherly type," replied Methos. 

"How can you act like that?!" asked MacLeod in an enraged tone. 

"Easy Mac, I'm sure he's just joking," replied Joe. 

"I'm not sure if I am or not," answered Methos with a worried frown. "Kids have never been part of an immortal's life because it's much too easy for them to become an enemy's target or bait. Yet a child....a son who is my biological child..." Methos trailed off. 

Joe placed a comforting hand on Methos shoulder. "Let me have the files and I'll see what I can find out about the....project," Joe said as he collected the files from the desk. 

"Joe, we know what we need to know. Horton authorized and the Hunters are behind it." A hurt look appeared in Joe's eyes. "I'm sorry, Joe, but we need to find the Hunters and shut this operation down," answered Methos in a tone laced with steel. 

"Methos is right, we can't let them continue to turn out proper little assassins. Yet, what do we do with the knowledge that it's possible for an immortal to have a child?" asked MacLeod. 

"Nothing. I mean it MacLeod, because if it gets out that an immortal can be a father or mother it would bring not just evil immortals looking to use the children as bait but the good ones wanting the process," replied Methos before turning and leaving the office. 

Methos felt the urge to leave the dojo as he was overwhelmed at the thought of becoming a father at the age of five thousand years. He stopped when he noticed Jake MacLeod sitting on the steps. Methos was about to turn and go in when he noticed the boy was watching him. Jake shifted over and patted the step next to him. For a sixteen-year-old boy his eyes spoke of horrors that Methos doubted even he could begin to conceive of. 

At sixteen, Jake had taken on the duty of protecting and caring for three younger brothers. If Jesse was anything like his father, then he was a handful alone. Methos sat down, rocked by the idea that he'd just claimed Jesse as his own. Somewhere deep inside something snapped into place and he felt complete. 

"Jesse doesn't mean to be a brat, it's just a protective mode that he falls back on when he's really scared," said Jake quietly. 

"Sounds like he takes after his old man." Methos chuckled, they sat together in companionable silence for a few moments. "So you're Connor MacLeod's son." 

Jake laughed. "I guess I am." They sat in silence for a while longer before Jake's eyes met Methos'. "What's he like?" 

"Who? Connor?" Jake nodded in response. "Never met him. The best one to ask is Mac," replied Methos. 

"You know we're going to have leave soon? The renegade Watchers....the Hunters will live up to their name and hunt us." 

"Not if I can help it," said Methos in the coldest tone Jake had ever heard. 

"I'm glad that Jesse has a dad that cares about him," said Jake in a sad tone. Methos wrapped a comforting arm around Jake's shoulders. 

"I'm just glad that he has you as a big brother. Because if he's anything like his old man, he's really going to need you." 

* * *

Duncan watched as Jesse, Joe, and David basically ate him out of house and home. "Welcome to the teenage years Mac," quipped Joe. 

"We have to protect these guys from the Hunters, Mac," said Richie in an angry tone. 

"I agree Rich, but how are we going to go about it and what about the Watchers?" asked MacLeod. 

"We hunt _them!_ " snarled Richie and MacLeod took a step back in surprise at the young immortal's vehemence. "I'm sorry Mac, but you've always been like a dad to me, so in a way they're my brothers and the family I never had until you. Family takes care of family, right?" 

Mac gave Richie a hug. "Thanks, Rich, I appreciate your help in this." Mac motioned for Joe to keep an eye on the boys while he spoke with Richie. MacLeod took Richie and headed over towards the elevator to keep their conversation private as Joe headed over to the boys. 

"So what do you guys feel like doing?" asked Joe. 

David and Jesse looked over at Joe. "J.J.," said David as he looked at the blonde boy as if his opinion was the most important thing. Joe assessed the boys; Jesse was a tall lanky boy with dark hair and eyes. David was a copy of Duncan at the age of fourteen with his dark hair and eyes. Joseph James, or as he was called J.J., was a tall silver blond boy with almost colorless blue eyes. From what Joe could see, even though Jesse was older by a year, both boys deferred to J.J. when Jake wasn't around. The boy adjusted his glasses and frankly assessed Joe with eyes much older than a fourteen-year-old had a right to. 

"Can we learn to play baseball?" he asked quietly. 

"You guys don't know how to play baseball?!" said Joe in surprise. 

"We were told that it was a waste of our time," answered J.J. 

"We'll just have to fix that." answered Joe. 

* * *

MacLeod watched as Jesse, J.J., and David curled into each other. Even in sleep, they instinctively moved towards each other. Jake had sat in a chair next to the bed to watch the younger boys sleep. He watched over them like a guardian angel. He had said he wasn't tired, pulled up a chair and sat down, but he had soon drifted off to sleep. Joe had tossed a blanket over Jake and proceeded to tuck him in. He grinned sheepishly when he noticed he was being watched by MacLeod. "Sorry, Mac, I guess it's an unfulfilled wish. I never knew Amy as a child so I never got a chance to tuck my little girl in," he said wistfully. 

"Joe, you've known Karen since she was a baby and she thinks of you like a father. Since these kids are hers, you're like their grandfather." Joe cleared his throat but didn't dare answer for fear that the emotion he was feeling would overwhelm him. "I'll walk you out," said MacLeod. 

  
Methos sat on the back steps of the dojo and looked up at the night sky. "Here you are," said Mac, and he noticed that Methos hurriedly brushed at his eyes as if to wipe away tears. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, where are Joe and Richie?" Methos asked in a suspiciously emotional sounding voice. 

"Joe left for home, and Rich is upstairs keeping an eye on the boys," answered MacLeod. "So, old friend, what do we do now?" 

"You're asking me?" Methos asked and then laughed. "I'm lucky I'm able to take care of myself, let alone a fifteen year old kid. Definitely curtails my traveling, not to mention my sex life!" 

MacLeod laughed. "God that felt good!" he said as he settled next to Methos. 

"Well, first off we're going to have to let Irish know and then...." MacLeod trailed off. 

"All right but you have to tell her." 

"Why do I get all the dangerous jobs?" 

"Better a live coward then a dead hero." 

* * *

Jake sat up suddenly, something had woken him. He wasn't sure what it had been but he stretched while listening to hear if it repeated itself. He heard the loft's elevator but something told him it wasn't MacLeod or Adam. That meant it was a Hunter, he rose silently and quickly headed over to his backpack. Once there he pulled out the gun he'd liberated from one of the guards when they'd made their escape. He hid himself in the shadows by the elevator and waited for it to come to a stop. A man stepped out of the elevator and stopped a few feet away. 

Jake quickly stepped forward and aimed the gun at his head. "Stop where you are," he ordered and was surprised to find his voice was steadier then he felt. 

"Seeing as how I've already stopped, what's next?" the man asked in a sarcastic but amused tone. Jake stepped towards the man and in a blur of movement the man disarmed him. 

Jake was rudely shoved to his knees as his arm was wrenched up behind his back. "Now who are you, and where is Duncan MacLeod?" he asked Jake. 

"Connor?!" Jake heard Duncan call out and felt the stranger's grip slacken slightly. Jake twisted out of his hold and swung, his fist connected hard enough to cause Connor to stumble for a moment. Methos grabbed Jake before he could follow through with a repeat performance. Methos smiled at the shocked look on Connor's face. 

"Your kid has a hell of a right, MacLeod," Methos said to Connor and was pleased to see Connor's eyes widen in shock. Jake pulled away and tore out of the room. "I'll take care of the kid while you fill in your kinsman, Mac." Methos took the loft's stairs that Jake had just torn down like the devil himself was after him. He found him kicking garbage cans angrily. "Well the dogs and cats are at least going to be happy." 

  
Mac led Connor over to the couch before filling him in on everything that had happened since that morning. It was hard to believe it had been only less than twenty-four hours. Connor stood and walked over to the window, too stunned to speak. His mind raced at the thought of a son who he and Heather, his bonnie Heather, should have had together. 

Four hundred and eighty two years ago he'd come into this world intent on marrying and fathering children just like the rest of the men in his clan. He'd planned on fighting many glorious battles and teaching his sons to fight before he died surrounded by his loved ones. Connor closed his eyes and brought up the image of the young man who'd struck him earlier. Along with his image came the image of John, Connor's adopted son. He was eighteen, currently in college, and Connor thought about how he'd react at hearing Connor had a biological son. 

Suddenly, a shiver ran through him as he remembered New York five years ago. An immortal named Kane had kidnapped John and used him as bait in an attempt to kill Connor. Until then, he'd forgotten why he didn't have a family. That day, in his fear for John's life, he remembered why, the fear that you'd cause their deaths, and the pain of their deaths was too much even for this immortal to deal with. He looked down at the boy and Mac's friend in the alley below. 

Jake had Karen's eyes, especially the flame of anger that was in them right now. Connor allowed himself a grin at the memory of his Wild Irish Rose when they'd first met. A frightened seventeen year old girl, barely tall enough to reach his shoulder and yet he wouldn't wish her on his worst enemy. The boy had shaggy brown hair and was solidly built, at least six-foot and around a hundred and seventy pounds. 

He was big enough to do some damage if necessary, and yet fast and as agile as Mac's friend appeared to be. "What's his name?" Connor asked so quietly that at first Duncan hadn't been sure he'd heard the question. 

"Jake....Jacob Connor MacLeod," replied Duncan as he watched Connor closely. Connor sighed, part in frustration and part at the feeling of joy building deep within his soul. 

"Have you called Karen in San Francisco yet?" he asked, and Duncan looked surprised that Connor knew where she was. 

"What?! You don't think I keep track of you rugrats?!" he teased Mac playfully. "I remember when I first met her in New York City fifteen years ago." He let out a breath. "It doesn't seem like it should be that long ago, but it is," he said tiredly, as if each word required an effort he didn't have the strength for. 

  
As Jake finally wound down from his tantrum, he sat on the back steps, exhausted from the energy he expended. "Well, that didn't take long," quipped Methos. He smiled at the glare Jacob threw him. "Wanna talk about it?" 

"That man is my father?!" he said angrily and stood and began to pace. 

"I take that to be a statement and not a question, but yes, he is your biological father." 

"What about my mother?" Jacob asked, 

"I couldn't tell you. MacLeod....Jr. not Sr., parted company with her some years back due to a problem between them. The problem being they couldn't be in the same room without having an uncontrollable urge to kill each other." 

"I need to know my mom! I need to be complete before they...." Jacob stopped in his tracks. "Mac should have some info on my mom and all I need do is find it, then I'm in business." 

"Just what do you intend to do?" asked Methos in a puzzled tone, fearing he knew just what the boy had in mind. 

"I've got to protect my brothers from the Hunters. No matter what else happens, I have to see that they come out this okay," Jake said in a voice much too old for a sixteen-year-old. 

"And I thought I was old," mumbled Methos in an amused tone. "Listen, if it's that important, I can introduce you to your mom, but only if you promise me you'll leave the Hunters to those who know how to handle them." 

"Can you tell me one more thing? Will we be immortal if we die?" Methos looked up shocked at the question. 

"I don't know, I can't sense a....buzz from you, but then due to your....unique birth we may never know until you die. Your mom's name is Karen Roarke," he said changing, the subject in hopes that Jake would forget what he had planned. 

"I last saw her a few months ago," he said wistfully as he remembered the stalkers and how Karen had broken off their romance. "She has reddish brown hair and gentle hazel eyes. She's only five foot four or so, but she's a fierce little thing. She's loyal and loving and will fight until the end because she's unable to understand that sometimes you lose battles. The only difference between her and a mule is the mule is more agreeable." 

Jake smiled. "She sounds like a great lady." 

"She is...." Methos cleared his throat as his voice broke on the emotions remembering Irish had brought up. "She lives in San Francisco if you want to meet her?" 

Jake began to pace again in a fretful manner as he mulled over Methos' offer. "I don't think I'm ready yet for something like that," said Jake. 

"Neither am I kid, neither am I," Methos agreed as Jake came over and sat down next to him on the step. 

  
Connor sat looking out the window as Duncan left to call Irish from the dojo office. Methos still sat outside with Jake and they looked to be involved in an important conversation. He let his mind wander back to New York City about fifteen years ago. 

He'd been out for an evening of wrestling but had become quickly bored and decided to leave early only to be accosted by an immortal looking for a fight. He'd defeated the immortal and came back from the quickening to hear police sirens in the distance. He had dumped his sword in a safe place for retrieval later, and headed out only to run right into New York's finest. They'd arrested him and brought him to the precinct house. While waiting, he noticed a kid of about seventeen wearing a long t-shirt and baggy blue jeans as well as a jacket a couple of sizes too big for her. She seemed to want to hide, or perhaps just melt away into invisibility. After being released due to lack of evidence, he had checked out the girl's story. 

He'd found out that she was a runaway and the family had yet to be contacted, the police had her in custody. After she'd been released, he tracked down her family and had made an offer to the girl's father: let him mentor her. 

Michael Briggs had been suspicious at first, but he was also desperate enough to try anything that would save his beloved daughter from an early grave. Her father had packed her bags and promptly delivered her on Connor's doorstep for her training to begin. Karen Briggs, as she was known back then, was a surly, bratty little monster who took pleasure in trying to shock or piss him off as much as possible. There seemed to be nothing remotely civilized about her. She was more animal instinct and rage than anything remotely human. 

Connor had gained her respect and then her loyalty as he taught her how to use a sword for discipline and defense. She'd become a regular sidekick for him and like a much beloved little sister. Now she was Karen Roarke, employee of the Luna Foundation in San Francisco. She was a well-respected investigator and well known for her logic-over-emotion way of dealing with life. 

Connor looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Dawson enter the room. "I guess MacLeod didn't tell you about me," said Dawson as he sat across from Connor. 

"Joe Dawson, you and Duncan are good friends from what I hear. In fact, from what I hear I owe you a couple just for saving his backside." Connor smiled mischievously. 

"Yeah, well he does seem to have a gift for getting into trouble." 

"In four hundred years he hasn't changed in the slightest," chuckled Connor. 

"Some people don't change all that often, especially when it works," teased Duncan. 

"You talk to Irish?" Connor asked. 

"Yes, she wanted to know everything. Irish said she'll be on the next flight out. You know, just once I'd like to be able to have a secret she doesn't figure out in three seconds." 

"Best instincts I've ever seen in all the pupils I ever trained." 

* * *

Peterson looked at the photos of a woman and smiled evilly before putting the pictures on his desk. "Very soon, my little abomination," he purred at the pictures. A tall blond man with a scar beneath his right eye entered the room and stood in front of the desk waiting for Peterson to acknowledge him. He picked up a photo and handed it to the man. 

"Beautiful," the man murmured. 

Peterson slammed his hand down on the desk. "Don't be fooled!" he snarled at the man. "She is an abomination and must be destroyed like all of her ilk!" he hissed. "I want you to get her and bring her to me." 

"I thought you wanted her destroyed?" the man asked, puzzled. 

"Not before I use her as bait for more of her kind," Peterson answered his question as if the man were an idiot not to realize what he had in mind. "Bring her to me and I can destroy at least six more of the abominations along with her." He rubbed his hands in glee at the thought of destroying the immortals. 

* * *

Karen Roarke stretched to loosen up before she began her run. Her chestnut hair was in a ponytail that bounced lightly with her movements. Derek Rayne came out of the house and stopped in his tracks. He admired the view; her long legs were clad in a pair of blue shorts and showed she had legs that could bring a man to his knees. He shook his head at his thoughts; he'd never had these thoughts about a co-worker before he'd met her, or since. 

Then again, Karen Roarke wasn't an ordinary woman where he was concerned. Derek wondered how a small bouncy creature like this woman managed to tear through his life with the fury of a cyclone. He looked up and his eyes met hers and she smiled at him mischievously. She winked at him saucily and Derek was hard pressed to not blush at her unabashed attitude. Roarke had a personality that was original; she didn't care what others thought of her. Her only concern was living her life the way she wanted and being able to face herself in the mirror. Non-stoppable energy and a strong sense of right and wrong. A spirit that could never die, even if the body that housed it did. 

* * *

Jake and Methos entered the loft and Connor's eyes met Jake's. Connor saw anger and confusion in the boy's eyes. Connor didn't blame him one bit. "Jake, why don't we forget about what happened and start to get to really know one other?" offered Connor. Jake looked at him warily, but finally nodded his agreement. When Connor attempted to put an arm around Jake's shoulder, he flinched. Connor lowered his arm to his side and motioned for Jake to precede him. 

After they left, Duncan sank down onto the couch with a worried sigh. "MacLeod, I don't want to drop more on you but I think we have a problem," said Methos. 

"Oh, do tell, great sage," Duncan replied sarcastically. 

"Mac," he responded quietly and a chill ran down Duncan's spine at his tone. 

"What's wrong?" Methos slumped down next to him on the couch. 

"Jake is the problem. I think the kid has plans that may end up killing him, the permanent version." Mac looked up and at Methos and shook his head. When it rained, it poured, and he wondered if his immortality could handle an ulcer. 

  
Jake had slumped in Duncan's chair and put his feet up on the desk. Now he sat staring intently at Jake as if he could bore right through Connor with his eyes. "What do you want to know about me?" offered Connor as an olive branch of peace. 

"You're Connor MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, born 1518 in Glenfinnan, Scotland. You died during a battle with a rival clan and became immortal. Your village believed you to have made a deal with Satan and banished you. I know more about you than you could ever tell me," answered Jake sullenly. 

"Can a file tell you how I feel about having a son? A real son of my own flesh and blood? Can it?" Connor lowered himself into a chair, feeling every day of his 482 years. How did he tell the boy what he felt when he didn't know himself? "It's odd to think your mother is Karen Roarke. I'd always thought of her like a combination little sister and/or daughter. I do have to admit she is one hell of a woman. She has spirit; isn't afraid of anything and never to my knowledge ever has been. You find a woman like that only every four centuries or so." 

Jake smiled wistfully at the affection in Connor's eyes, it was very clear that the immortal loved her with everything he was. Jake had felt the connection between his mom and Methos even if the ancient immortal didn't want to talk about it. Now he could sense the deep love that Connor felt for her. What kind of woman could cause two such different men to love her so deeply? 

"You look a little like her." 

Jake looked up realizing he'd been lost in his thoughts and had tuned Connor out. He didn't know if Connor had been talking to him the whole time or not. He felt guilty since the man was at least trying, which was more then Jake was apparently willing to do. It wasn't Connor MacLeod's fault that he had an almost grown son dropped in his lap, but he was attempting to make the best of it. 

Connor was the kind of man that deserved to be a father, but Jake couldn't let himself become too attached. If he intended on destroying the men who did this, he stood a chance of dying and he couldn't do that if he knew what a great guy his dad was. 

Jake stood and strode from the office, he picked up one of the staffs that had been lying next to a mat and tossed it to Connor. "Let's see how good you are old timer?" Jake grinned mischievously. If they kept it physical there wouldn't be a chance to talk and then he wouldn't have anything that would make him rethink his plans for revenge. 

They sparred for a while and Connor was proud to see Jake could hold his own. Finally, he sent the boy off to the showers and went upstairs to talk to Duncan. The dojo would be opening soon and Connor, if not Jake, could use some sleep. The boys were still curled around each other. Methos was sprawled out on the couch asleep with his arm hanging over the side of the couch. 

Duncan sat at the counter with a cup of coffee that he raised to Connor in a silent invitation. Connor sat next to him and accepted the cup Duncan offered him. He shook his head when Duncan offered him muffins. They sat together in companionable silence for a bit, just taking in the joy of being in each other's presence. It had been a while since they'd seen each other, but they always seemed to fall into an age-old pattern. 

* * *

Jake showered quickly, then grabbed his bag and headed out of the dojo. He had one stop to make before he took care of the Hunters. He took out a map and traced the route that he had previously set up. He took the bus to the bus station and got a ticket to San Francisco. He paced while waiting for the bus to leave. When they finally announced the bus departure he headed to the gate and boarded. Jake took a seat in the back of the bus; tossing his bag on the seat next to him to make sure he wouldn't have to worry about someone sitting next to him. He wanted to be able to get off without trouble if need be. 

He watched as the bus pulled out of the station; as it slowly ate up the miles to San Francisco. Soon Jake drifted off to sleep and had horrible dreams of the death of those that he loved. He jerked awake as his heart raced and he tried to catch his breath. 

"Whoa, son," said the driver. "I just wanted to let you know we're in San Francisco." 

Jake sat up and swallowed. "Um....Can you tell me how to get to Angel Island?" he asked. The driver told him where he could find a ferry that would take him to Angel Island. 

* * *

Karen was staring out the window as Derek ended the meeting and the others left and he headed over to her. "Are you all right?" he asked. She smiled and nodded to indicate that she was. He sat down next to her and gently stroked the hair out of her face. "Listen, if there is something...." he began; she pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him. He kissed her fingers and smiled at her in the way he knew caused her knees to wobble in hopes he could find out what was bothering her. 

"It won't work," she teased. 

"What?" he asked in mock innocence. 

Derek began to kiss her neck and Karen let out a sigh. "Derek, when will you ever take no for an answer?" 

"No? I don't believe I heard a no." He smiled. She wrapped both her hands in his hair, _What right did a fifty-year-old man have to look this good?_ she thought. Derek kept his eyes locked on her as he gently traced the curves of her mouth. Then he continued to explore the rest of her face with his hands. His touch was like a warm feather caressing her. He studied every detail of her face, almost as if he were trying to memorize it. She lowered her head and rubbed her face against his cheek. 

He took a ragged breath and wove his hands through her hair. There was nothing gentle about his kiss. It was hot and desperate; as if he couldn't stand to wait another second to have their lips touch. She pulled up the edge of his shirt and saw his stomach. It was hard and flat, with each group of muscles clearly defined. He was perfect; he wasn't too bulked up or too lean, but definitely solidly built. How did he ever get a body that would make even the coldest of women weak in the knees? He was even better naked! 

She smiled a wicked smiled as she began to untuck the rest of his shirt and loosen his tie purely by touch. Karen could never get enough of touching this man; he not only had a fabulous body but a brilliant mind and charming manner. Derek Rayne was a man who could charm stone to life. She pulled back and gave him her best seduction smile. 

"Hey, little boy, want to go play in my room?" she asked in a husky voice. 

"I'd love to," Nick Boyle answered from the doorway. 

Karen blushed furiously and Derek turned to Nick. "I'll meet you up there in a minute sailor." Karen burst out laughing at Nick's reaction to Derek's teasing. 

"Hey get your own man," said Alex Moreau in mock outrage. 

"Caddy, there is a young man here to see you," said Alex. From the look on Alex's face, whoever he was he had something he thought was important and couldn't wait. 

"Keep your motor running lover boy, I'll be right back." She got up and headed over to Nick and Alex. "And you, Nick, keep your hands off my man or you'll be sorry." She whacked him playfully on the rear as she headed out into the foyer. The young man who waited for her was in his late teens and had hazel eyes that looked vaguely familiar. 

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked, intrigued by this boy who'd needed to talk to her so urgently. She felt a connection with him; in fact, the connection was just like what she had felt to her children. 

"I'm Jake MacLeod," he replied and saw the reaction in her eyes at his surname. She cleared her throat and waited for him to continue. "I'm Connor MacLeod's son." 

"The Connor I know has one son, and his name isn't Jake." 

"John....no, I'm definitely not John. Can we talk privately?" 

She ran her hand through her hair to get it out of her eyes. Nothing about Jake said he was dangerous and she always trusted her instincts, so she nodded and opened the door. Jake followed her out and they strolled along the path for a bit as she waited for him to tell her what he needed to. 

Jake pulled up short. "Look, this was crazy...." He started towards the ferry. 

She grabbed his arm, intent on stopping him from leaving but instead found herself making a connection. The images that raced through her mind staggered her and Jake didn't help matters by trying to steady her. 

Nick witnessed Jake and Karen and raced over, grabbing Jake by the collar and shook the boy. "What did you do to her?!" he asked angrily, but his tone was also laced with concern. 

"Nick, no! He's my son!" Both Nick and Jake looked at her, stunned as the anger went out of Nick and Jake went pale. Nick released him and looked apologetically at Jake. "It's all right Nick, I stumbled and Jake caught me." She smiled at Nick and leaned in before whispering quietly in his ear. Nick nodded and left. 

"How....?" Jake stuttered. 

"I made a connection with you. I may be your mom but don't think I can't still surprise you," she teased. Jake took a deep breath as the color returned to his face. "You weren't going to tell me, were you?" she chided him. 

"I just wanted to meet you. I didn't mean for...." he trailed off, embarrassed. 

"If half of what I got through the connection is true, then I have a lot to make up for." 

"No! You never have anything to make up for!" The words rushed out of Jake. She smiled at him and he could see why anyone would fall in love with this woman who could so easily accept and offer help from even a total stranger. 

"Being my son, you'll learn it's never easy, but the rewards are great. You'll have to meet your brothers and sister! They're with your grandparents right now but...." she trailed off as a panicked look appeared in Jake's eyes. She put a comforting hand on his arm. "It's all right we'll go at your pace," she said soothingly to him. 

"It's not that...." Jake began. 

"If you mean the plan you have for taking care of the Hunters...." Jake backed away quickly from Karen and she didn't follow so as not to seem threatening. "Jake, you do know both your father and I are....special?" 

"I know Connor is immortal, but I didn't know immortality allowed you to read minds?!" he squeaked out. 

Karen tried not to laugh at the boy because she knew due to the Hunters sheltering for their own reasons there probably were some things they didn't think necessary to teach him. "Jake, let me show you something, and remember there is no reason to be afraid," she said comfortingly. Karen looked around to make sure no one could accidentally witness what was about to happen before turning to the woods. She began to gesture and spoke in a language that was musical that Jake couldn't decipher. A glowing portal appeared in the path out of nowhere and Karen turned to Jake offering him her hand. When Jake failed to take her hand, she grabbed his and stepped through the portal, dragging him behind her. Jake spun in a circle, amazed and unable to accept everything he was seeing. 

"This is absolutely...." Jake began. 

"Amazing. Yeah, I know, now come on." She led him through the city, pulling him along when he got distracted. Jake watched two young women walk by and she smiled at his obvious ability to appreciate beauty. "Jake those women have been known to maim guys for less," she teased. 

"Huh?!" he answered and turned to look at her as confusion spread across his face. 

"This, my boy, is Atlantis. Centuries ago it went behind the veil to avoid the path it saw humanity taking. We are descendants of it, and it's your heritage as much as anything else is. My family left Atlantis before it went behind the veil. They'd hoped to change the course of humanity, but as you can see, they weren't totally successful. We keep trying though, because one day humanity is going to have to make a choice. The consequences will affect all of us here as well as those on the other side of the veil." 

Jake didn't say anything for a bit, obviously mulling over what she'd just imparted to him. "I gather my birth is a pretty important occasion," Jake replied, unable to keep a little bitterness from seeping into his tone. 

"Jake, no one wants to force you to do anything you don't want. We've all made the choice to be here and that's the only reason we're here. If we didn't give ourselves to the cause freely with all of us then we would be worthless. It's your choice Jake, and yours alone if you decide to join or if you decide to be a CPA in Oxnard." 

Jake looked all around him at a city that he hadn't seen the likes of outside _Star Trek_ movie. Everything was efficient yet beautiful. "Where are we?" he asked in a stunned voice. 

"Avalon," she said as if that one word said everything. "Avalon is the main city of Atlantis. This is where your family began, or at least one part of it." 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

08/15/2001 

* * *


End file.
